Snow angel
by Kurocatalyst
Summary: 11th story. When a mega absol collapses outside a man's house in a snowstorm, he takes her in and the little surprises with her, when they get stuck inside the home from the snow, they get to know each other more. Eventually they grow a strong bond with each other. (Copyright Nintendo) contains lemon.
1. Chapter 1

11Snow angel

**Chapter 1**

"Damn snowstorm." I thought to myself as I covered myself with a small blanket and laid on the couch.

It had just reached the winter season and it was supposed to be especially cold this year, it was only a couple days into December and already blizzards.

It wasn't a problem for most people around where I lived because they had fire type Pokemon to melt the snow, I didn't have any Pokemon at all. It's not that I didn't like Pokemon, I just never could find one I took an interest in. I looked through a big dictionary of Pokemon and couldn't find one that particularly interested me.

I peered out the window above the couch and looked into the savage storm, I was surprised to find a collapsed figure not 50 feet away.

"Oh shit." I thought to myself, no matter who it was, I couldn't let it die.

I jumped off the couch and headed to the door, I hesitated to open it at first, I braced myself and flung it open. A blast of cold air knocked the heat right out of my body, I started to shiver as I walked through the couple inches of thick snow. Even worse that I was only wearing pajamas and I was bear foot.

"Arceus damn my good nature." I thought to myself as I trudged to the figure.

I finally reached it and quickly scooped it up in my arms without a second thought and trudged quickly back to my house. I slammed the door shut behind me as I got inside and collapsed against the door.

"Fuck it's cold." I said aloud.

I looked down at the figure I was carrying and it seemed to be a Pokemon of some sort. It had a pure white coat with blue colored skin and a horn on the side of its head.

"An absol? No, the horn isn't as long and slender." I thought to myself.

I brought the Pokemon to my fireplace and turned it on, I ran into another room and grabbed a blanket to warm it up. As I curled the absol up, I noticed 3 different colored patches of fur on its back.

"What the hell?" I thought to myself.

I picked up whatever the three things were. I was surprised to see it was a poochyena, an eevee, and a fennekin.

"It must of been protecting them but they are her's?" I said aloud, I had deduced that the Unknown Pokemon was a female since it had pups with it.

I put the pups down in a blanket and wrapped them up to where only their heads poked out, I set them by the Pokemon and pushed it a bit closer to the fire for warmth.

As I retracted my hand from where the pups were, the Pokemon I had thought was asleep bit my hand.

"Don't you dare touch them!" It said aloud.

"I wasn't harming them, I saved you from freezing to death!" I said quickly.

It let go of my hand and a little bit of blood trickled from the bite wound.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried about them." It said quickly, it's attitude didn't show much regret at all.

"I don't feel safe here, if you don't mind we will be going." She told me as she picked up the pups one by one and placed them on her back.

Now that it was standing up, I noticed that it had wings.

"A mega absol! But how is it in its mega form without a trainer and a keystone?" I thought to myself.

"It's not safe to go out now, it's dangerous for your pups." I said to her.

She looked out the window and sighed as she laid down.

"Sorry for asking but why is it that you can talk?" I asked her.

"It's kinda personal, ill tell you later." She told me as she looked away.

"Okay." I told her as she got up and checked each of the pups.

"Thank arceus, they are okay." She said aloud as she became teary eyed.

"How come you don't have pups of your own species?" I asked her as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"They aren't mine, I found them and brought them with me. They would of died if I didn't." She told me.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Namira, what's yours?" She asked me.

"Jack." I told her as I stood up.

"Namira, why is it that you're a mega absol even though you don't have a trainer with you?" I asked her curiously.

"That also kind of personal but I feel like i need to tell someone." She told me as she sat down.

"I was a lab experiment, I was a experiment that a group of humans known as The alpha association. They put a mega stone inside me so that I would be permanently mega evolved. That's also why I can talk." She told me sadly.

"I'm so sorry." I told her truthfully, what a terrible experience.

"How did you escape?" I asked her.

"Someone broke into the place and freed me and several other Pokemon." She explained.

I slowly approached her, being cautious.

"I know you aren't going to try anything, you can touch me. I'm truly sorry for biting you." She said, this time it sounded sincere.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I can read your mind from just how you move." She told me, she seemed prideful of her ability.

I rubbed her head slowly for a while until one of the pups sneezed and she checked on them.

"You're very motherly to them even though they aren't your real children." I told her.

"Someone needs to be their mother." She said as she looked around the room.

"How come you seem to be somewhat nice to me even though you got experimented on." I asked her.

"I've learned that not every human is bad." She told me.

Her pups all let out little yawns and slowly woke up, they got up and moved around until they saw me, then they all dived under their mother.

"Now you three, he's not mean, say hello." She said to them as I sat down crosslegged and look at them.

The three looked up at her and then at me, the first one to approach me was the eevee. She seemed to be energetic and playful and not shy at all, she jumped on my lap and let me pet her big bushy tail. The fennekin seemed to be very curious and shy, she sniffed me all around and watched me. She finally walked up to me and sniffed my hand, then she allowed me to pet her head.

The poochyena was a completely different story, she was lazy and walked right up to me with a very carefree attitude. She then rubbed her head against my hand so I'd pet her.

"They all have completely different personalities." I said as I laughed.

"Yep." Namira said, her tail started to wag, she was happy.

After a while of me playing with her pups, namira finally asked me something.

"Jack, do you mind if we stay with you for a while?" She asked me.

"I don't mind at all, stay as long as you want." I told her happily.

"Thank you so much." She told me as she became teary eyed again.

"Don't worry about it, come here." I told her.

She walked up to me and sat down and watched her pups, I wiped the tears from her eyes and she smiled.

"Thanks, I needed that." She told me, I liked her when she lightened up.

We played with the pups for a while until they tired themselves out and I let them sleep on a pillow.

"Are you hungry?" I asked namira.

"Not rea-" she said before her stomach growled loudly.

"I guess I am." She said with a big blush on her face.

I got a bunch of berries from the pantry, I had stocked up on food before it started to snow just in case I got boarded inside. I put them all on a plate and we sat down and watched tv.

"The snowstorm has not let up and is predicted to last all week, it's best to hunker down until it blows through." The weatherman said as he stood outside wearing a large overcoat.

"All week?" Namira asked.

"It's not uncommon up here, it's bad up here in the winter." I told her.

"My senses tell me its wrong." She said to herself, I took her word for it.

"Where are me and my pups going to sleep?" Namira asked me.

"Well there is a spare bedroom down the hall, you can sleep with them in there or in my bedroom." I told her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I can sleep right here." I told her as I laid down on the couch.

I helped bring her pups to my bedroom, namira jumped up on the bed and I put them next to her.

"Good Night namira." I told her as I left the room.

"Good night jack." She told me.

I went back to the living room and laid back down on the couch and pulled up the covers. It was still kinda cold but it didn't bother me that much. I fell asleep but I woke up hourly from being too cold.

"Fuck, I can't stay asleep." I said to myself as I shivered.

"Jack?" Someone asked me.

I turned to see namira in the hallway, looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Why don't you just come sleep with me, you'll catch a cold in here?" She asked me worriedly.

"I didn't want to intrude on your personal space." I told her.

She scoffed a bit and started to quietly laugh.

"You're one soft hearted human, I like you." She told me.

"Come on." She told me, I got up and quickly shuffled to my bedroom.

She laid down on the bed and I quickly dove under the covers, it was really warm, especially with namira laying beside me.

"Thanks namira." I told her.

"Don't worry about it." She told me


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~the next morning

"Good morning jack." Namira said as she nudged me gently.

"Good morning." I told her as I stretched.

"Sorry for waking you, I just need to feed the kids and you are the only one who can cook." She told me.

"You say that as if they are _my _kids, it's no problem." I told her.

I got up and walked to the living room where he pups were already play wrestling with of course the poochyena laying down and watching.

"Do they have names?" I asked namira as she pretend played with the eevee.

"The eevee's name is crystal, the poochyena is Hannah, and the fennekin is Lindsey." She told me.

"Why is the eevee named crystal?" I asked her curiously.

"She wants to be a glaceon, so I named her crystal." She told me.

I grabbed four oran berries and gave one to each of the pups, who happily ate them. I gave the last one to namira.

I sat down on the couch and Hannah laid down on my lap while Lindsey was off exploring the living room. Crystal was looking out the window, she pressed her paw against the cold window and it left a small print. She giggled happily and ran over to Namira, she is a cute little thing. We spent the rest of the day playing, eating,napping, and watching tv. When it got late, we had to bathe the pups.

"Lindsey won't like this." I told namira as I held the pups in my arms.

"Oh well, she's got to stay clean." She said sassily as we walked into the bathroom.

Being that Lindsey was a fire type, water and her didn't agree with each other. I placed the three little pups into the tub and turned on the water to where the temperature would be just right. Lindsey was not happy, she whined to Namira to get out.

"Sweetie it won't hurt you, you've got to stay clean." Namira reassured her.

She calmed down a bit and I cleaned all the pups and washed them off. Crystal seemed to be the only one who enjoyed the bath, maybe because it was warm. I brought her pups to the bedroom and they napped on the bed.

"I'm sorry about this but you're going to have to bathe me too." Namira said shyly.

"Don't worry about it." I told her with a smile.

"You're so kind to us, how can I ever repay you?" She asked me as she got teary eyed again.

"You're so emotional, well Namira, you could stay here with me. It's so lonely here by myself and it's fun with you and the pups around." I told her nervously.

She seemed surprised, she pounced on me and nudged my face lovingly.

"Yes, yes! We'll stay!" She told me.

"Good." I told her as I hugged her.

"So, you're still gonna help bathe me right?" She asked with a slight blush.

"Of course." I told her, she hoped into the tub carefully so she would splash water everywhere.

I scrubbed the shampoo through her pure white fur, she would occasionally purr and it was pretty funny. If I laughed, she would glare at me until I stopped.

"I'm taking one now." I told her.

"Okay" she said as she walked out.

I closed and locked the door and I swore I could of heard her whine, I brushed it off and drained the water from the tub and poured in new water for me. I bathed while thinking about taking care of Namira and her kids, they were a playful bunch and namira was sweet when she wanted to be. What troubled me was added expenses, I'd have to worry about how much this could mean money wise, it was a problem I was willing to deal with. I finished bathing and dried myself off.

"Thank Arceus I have clothes in here, walking around with just a towel on in front of her pups would not make namira happy." I said quietly.

I walked into the bedroom and namira and her pups were waiting for me.

"I was waiting because I wanted them to thank you." She told me, all the pups were sitting in a line, they all have off one happy yip in unison.

"It's nothing really." I told her as I blushed and rubbed my head.

I went and laid down on my side and they all got in their spot, I was about to fall asleep when crystal crawled underneath my arm and laid down near my chest.

"So you wanna sleep with me?" I asked her, she looked up and licked my face before falling asleep.

It didn't take me very long to fall asleep either.

-later that night

(Namira)

"No, stay away!" I said to the man in the white lab coat.

"No, it's okay, I'm an spy and I'm freeing you." He told me, my senses told me he was honest but I was still paranoid.

"I thought you wanted me as an experiment, taking me from my family and depriving me of a mate and my own family!" I yelled at him as I bared my fangs.

Loud yelling came from the hallway behind him.

"Hurry and go!" He said as he opened up a small window, now I knew that I could trust him.

I didn't hesitate to jump outside but I stopped myself from leaving.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"I've got to free the others, go now!" He yelled at me as he closed the window.

I sprinted through the brush and as far away as possible.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

"It was just a nightmare." I thought to calm myself down.

I quickly checked on my pups, I was frightened when I couldn't find Crystal. I searched frantically, hoping she hadn't gone too far or hurt herself. I checked over by jack and was relieved to find her sleeping in his arms.

"That's strange, she never sleeps anywhere besides near me." I thought to myself.

It warmed my heart seeing her cuddled up on jack, he was holding her in his arms gently and they were both in a deep sleep. I calmed myself down a bit and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(**Jack**)

~the next morning

"Good morning." Namira told me as she nudged me awake.

"Good morning." I told her as I woke up and stretched, Crystal stretched and yawned as she woke up too.

The pups were playing around in the living room and greeted me with a happy yip. I put Crystal down to go play but instead she ran to the window and looked outside, she turned to us and whined.

"Wanna go outside?" I asked her.

I walked over to the door and opened it, I got resistance when I tried to push.

"Lindsey could you help me please?" I asked the little fire fox.

She ran over to me and squirmed through the small opening I made, she used ember to melt the snow blocking the doorway. I was finally able to open it completely.

"Fresh air!" I said as I inhaled deeply.

Crystal had already dove into the snow and was trying to move around, all I saw was a little mass of brown fur trying the best it could to move around.

"Thanks Lindsey." I told the fennekin, she yipped back happily.

After a while Crystal had tired herself out, I picked the snow covered eevee up and held her in my arms. She shook the snow from her coat and let out little sneeze.

"Had fun?" I asked her, she nodded and looked around.

Suddenly she started to squirm around in my arms so I let her down, she walked over to a patch of grass that Lindsey had gotten the snow off of. She dug around in the grass and I watched curiously, she uncovered a small white stone and swallowed it before I could say anything.

"Crystal!?" I said in surprise, I was afraid she would choke on it.

All of a sudden her body lit up in a blinding white light, we had to look away because it was so bright. When I looked back there was no more eevee, just a glaceon looking at me with her sapphire blue eyes.

"She evolved?" I asked aloud.

"Yep." She said.

"You can talk now!?" Namira and I said in surprise.

"I've always been able to talk, you just couldn't understand me." She said to me.

"What's wrong? I'm still the eevee you once knew, just a lot prettier now." She said as she did a little twirl to show off her new form.

I picked her up again and she seemed a bit heavier now, her body was also bigger and colder than before.

"We have all been wanting to ask you this but... Can we call you daddy?" She asked me, I was kinda taken by surprise, I guess in a sense I was the father figure.

"Fine, you can call me daddy." I told her as Hannah an Lindsey played around my feet happily.

**(sorry for shortened chapter, I'll** **post the next one within an hour)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(**6 months later**)

"Hey daddy." Lindsey said as she walked into the living room and sat beside me.

Hannah came behind her and greeted me with her usual lazy "hey".

Ever since they both evolved into a Braixen and mightyena they also learned how to talk, which was understandable since they were a psychic and a dark type.

"Why don't you come spend time with us Hannah?" Namira asked her as she walked back to her room.

She groaned and came lay down beside me on the couch as Crystal laid down on my lap.

"I'm gonna have to leave to go to work soon so you three be good, listen to your mother." I instructed them.

"Yes dad." They said lazily.

I got dressed and grabbed my stuff and walked to the door, Namira stopped me before I could leave.

"Can I get a hug before you leave?" She asked innocently.

"Sure." I told her as I got on my knees and hugged the absol.

I walked out the door and close it behind me, I got in my truck and waved to Lindsey and namira who were waving to me from the window.

"Hannah is too lazy to even come tell me bye." I said to myself as I laughed and drove off.

(**Namira**)

"Don't leave." I whined as I watched him leave from the window.

"You love him don't you mom?" Lindsey asked me with a big grin.

"I don't!... Well maybe a little." I told them as I blushed a bit.

"Why not just tell him?" Crystal asked me.

"Being that I'm a Pokemon and he's a human." I told them.

"Mom, he sleeps with you every night. Even when we began to sleep on our own, he wanted you to still sleep with him, that must mean something." Hannah said, she seemed a bit more talkative than usual.

"Maybe." I said as I laid down sadly.

I had grown very fond of jack, he was so nice to us, he even took on the role as a father without a doubt. He's the mate I wish I had, I wanted it to be that way. I loved sleeping next to him, it made me feel safe and happy. I almost took on the role of his wife, cleaning just about anything I possibly could. Sometimes he would hug me or give me a kiss on the cheek and it drove me mad.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit." I told them, Lindsey kindly opened the door for me as I walked outside.

"It's nice now that it's no longer winter." I thought to myself.

I had my own little sun bathing spot behind the house, in the woods there was a flat Boulder that I laid on. It was in the middle of a meadow with a small creek running through it. I went and laid down on the rock and thought for a while.

"Hey Namira, it's been a while." A familiar voice told me.

"Oh hey Maylene, it's been a while." I told the mienshao who was standing behind me.

"Where have you been?" She asked she sat down on the rock.

"Taking care of my kids and doing some other things." I told her.

"How's that sweetheart of yours?" She asked as she nudged me.

"He's fine, he's at work right now." I told her sadly.

I had known her for a while now, I had accidentally met her here one day and we talked for a bit. We came back every couple of days to come talk and we eventually became friends. Turns out she had a mate who is a human but he's no longer alive, It was something I made sure not to bring up. She also had a human son who she was living in a town not far from here, she told me he's living with a luxray.

"So have you told him yet?" She asked me.

"No, I can't get myself to do it." I told her.

"You should tell him, he will never know your true feelings unless you tell him." She told me reassuringly.

"How did you tell 'him'" I asked her.

"Well it took some time but I finally got myself to do it, I was happy to find out that he was okay with it." She told me, I was sad to find a bit of pain in her eyes.

"What about your son?" I asked her to divert the topic.

"James? He's 18 now, living with a luxray named Corona. I went and talked to him about a month ago when Corona ran away from being heartbroken." She told me.

"Why was she heartbroken?" I asked curiously.

"She loved him and he acted as if he didn't care when he really did, she didn't understand and ran away. She was in her heat at the time and she got attacked, James jumped in front of the blast of a charge beam to save her." She told me with a smile.

"How touching." I told her.

"Well I've got to go, I need to check on my kids." I told her.

"When will I see you again?" Maylene asked.

"Tomorrow at 5 in the afternoon, why not bring them, I'll bring Jack." I told her.

"Okay, you should tell him." She reminded me as she walked off.

I hurriedly walked back home, I was paranoid about what my kids could possibly be doing. When I got to the front door I knocked on it with my horn and Linsey opened it.

"Feeling better?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I told her.

I walked inside and prepared to announce what I planned on doing later tonight.

"I'm telling him tonight." I told them.

"Yay!" Crystal said happily.

"Let's cook a big dinner for tonight!" Lindsey said.

"Yeah!" Hannah agreed, I was kind of shocked by her new burst of energy.

"Big dinner it is then." I agreed.

Lindsey was the only one who could cook but we could help with supplying her with what she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hours later~**

**(Jack)**

"Man, this is kinda tough." I said aloud as I looked down at the blueprint for a large house.

"It's fine, we can continue Monday." My boss told me.

"It's shutdown time already?" I said as I rolled up the blueprints and grabbed my stuff.

I worked as a contractor for homes and it was kinda difficult, I was happy at least it was the end of the work day.

I put all my stuff in my truck and drove home, I started to think about home. I had to cook for Namira and the kids when I got home too, that would be tiring. Namira has been getting quite attached lately, it's dignified since I saved her and everything. She's been acting more attached than usual, she sleeps right next to me and constantly tries to get my attention, even when I bathe her she gets all fidgety and shy.

I finally reached the long dirt road that lead down to my home and the possibly impatient Pokemon inside. I pulled up to the house and got out, I was surprised that I wasn't tackled to ground like usual. My paranoia got to me and I opened up the door to find the girls all in a row like they did that night they thanked me.

"We decided that we would repay you tonight." Namira told me as I closed the door behind me.

I looked at the table and there was a huge spread of food laid out, and some of my favorite foods too.

"There is so much." I said as In amazement.

"Do you like it?" Crystal asked me.

"Of course, come here." I told them.

They all happily jumped into my arms, knocking me to the ground in a big happy heap.

"Am I not getting one?" Namira asked me.

"You especially." I told her as I grabbed her and hugged her hard.

After a while I noticed that she was purring.

"Are you purring? You seriously like my hugs this much?" I asked her teasingly.

"I'm not purring!" She said while blushing.

"Whatever, let's eat." I told them happily.

We all sat down and ate as we casually chatted, something was wrong with Namira though, she was being quite. Normally she was happy and outgoing but she was being very secluded.

"I'll ask after dinner." I thought.

I washed Hannah, Namira, and Crystal and then myself. Being that Lindsey had hands she did it herself. After I did everything and the girls went to bed, it was just Namira and I in my bedroom.

"You've been acting strange, is something wrong?" I asked her as she stretched out on the bed.

"Like how?" She asked curiously.

"Well you've been kind of attached lately and at the table you didn't talk at all." I told her, I was beginning to become worried.

She didn't say anything besides letting out a sigh.

"I'll tell you if you promise me one thing." She told me, making me worry even more.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You've got to promise that if you get rid of me, you won't get rid of the kids." She told me with a hurt look on her face.

"I promise, what makes you think I'd get rid of you?" I asked her.

She let out another sigh and walked over to me and sat down, we were looking eye to eye. I loved her Crimson red eyes, they were beautiful, like two rubies.

"You see, Im in love with you and I was worried you would be grossed out and get rid of us." She told me as she looked away.

I sat there in silence and started to laugh.

"What!?" She asked angrily.

"I had a hunch that you did, you tried to use attract on me a couple times" I said as I gave her a hug.

"So you aren't grossed out?" She asked me.

"No, I could never think that way about you." I told her as I kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." She said happily.

"I love you too." I told her as I petted her.

"How long have you been there?" Namira asked as she looked over my shoulder.

I turned around to see the girls snickering at the door.

"Long enough." Lindsey said.

"Back to bed." Namira told them.

"Yes mom." They said as they giggled and went back to their room.

"You told them didn't you?" I asked her.

"I think they should know of my love for their father." She told me as she nuzzled my neck.

I let go of her and closed the door. When I turned around, Namira was laying on her side and staring at me.

"Namira?" I asked.

(**Lemon YOUVE BEEN WARNED**)

"I think you should really know how much I love you." She said as she shifted her legs a bit and I got a view of her womanhood.

"So that much huh?" I said as I sighed and took off my shirt and pants.

She squealed In delight as I sat on the bed next to her, she stared at my boxers as if telling me "off. Now."

I did as she wanted and took them off, she stared at my member as I threw my boxers on the floor.

"I've only seen it a couple times." She said as she leaned in closer to it.

She gave it a curious lick and I let out a moan of pleasure. It took a while for it to reach full length.

"I'll mind the teeth." She told me as she took it into her mouth, feeling even more pleasure from before.

She slowly sucked on it as her teeth slid over it, it wouldn't be soon before I'd shoot my load and it would come even faster at this rate. I fell back onto the bed in pleasure and she sat on my chest and put her rear in my face.

"I need a little love too." She said between breaths.

She got back to sucking as I slowly played with her entrance, teasing her with my tongue. She moaned as I licked at her entrance and caressed her. When my tongue gained entry into her, she squealed in pleasure as she orgasmed, making me go over the edge as well and shoot my load into her maw.

"Sorry for not warning you." I told her as I sat up.

"It's no big deal, let's cut to the chase." She told me as she gently pushed me onto my back.

"I know what will happen the first time, just give me a second to adjust." She told me.

She propped herself up to where It slowly entered her, we both gasped from this newfound pleasure. I gave her time to adjust until she was able to handle moving. Part of me wanted to pound away like there was no tomorrow but I stopped myself, i didn't want to hurt her. She winked at me when she was ready, I grabbed her hips and slowly pushed her down. I kept repeating that until I could go faster. She started to moan loudly and I hoped the kids didn't hear.

"No pulling out, got it?" She asked me between gasped.

"Yeah." I told her weakly.

I slammed into her with more force every second, she would moan louder every time I did. I could tell she wasn't going to last very long, I wasn't either. I thrusted one last time into her as we both reached our limits, I came inside her as her walls contracted around me. She collapsed on my chest and I pulled out of her and let her rest on me.

"That was amazing." She said weakly.

"Yeah." I told her.

She rolled off me and laid down beside me, she stared back down at my member for some reason.

"Don't tell me you want a round two." I asked her.

"Oh no, I'm done, I can't handle anymore." She told me.

"Thank you jack, for everything." She told me.

"Thank you for staying with me Namira." I told her.

We both fell asleep as I held her in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day~

"Good morning or should I say good evening?" Three voices said.

"Hannah, Lindsey, Crystal? What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Waking you lovebirds up." They told us as they tugged on the blankets.

"Don't do that, we are up okay." I told them, I wasn't wearing anything right now.

"We'll be in the living room then." They said as the walked out.

I let out a sigh of relief and woke up namira.

"Hey jack." Namira said when she woke up.

"Don't tell the girls what we did okay?" I told her.

She gave me a sly grin and got up.

"What are we gonna do today?" I asked her as I got dressed.

"There is someone I want you to meet." She told me.

"Damn we slept until 3 in the afternoon." I told her as I looked at the clock on the side of the bed.

I packed for a picnic and we all went into the small meadow behind our home. The kids played around as me and namira laid down and cuddled.

"Didn't you say there was someone you wanted me to meet?" I asked her.

"She will be here by minute now." Namira told me, just as the bushes far from us started to rustle.

A mienshao with a man and a luxray walked out.

"You brought him?" Namira asked her.

"Yeah, who's he?" The mienshao said as she pointed towards me.

"So this is the infamous jack I've been hearing about, Namira likes to talk about you." She said.

I began to blush knowing that the mienshao was also in on our love.

"My name is Maylene, this is James and corona." She said as she introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm jack and this is Namira, these three are Hannah, Lindsey and crystal." I said as I pointed towards each of the kids.

"Oh what it must be like raising children." Maylene said as she watched the kids play.

"Mom" James said as he nudged her.

"I never got to raise you, I wanted to hold my little boy for so long, now he's no longer little." She said to him as she nuzzled him.

"Wait, you're his mother?" I asked her.

"Yep, blood mother." She said proudly

"Wow, where is his fath-" I tried to say before Namira jabbed me, I went to ask her why she did it and she had a face that told me not to bring that up.

"She hasn't talked much." I said as I pointed to the luxray.

"Oh corona? She doesn't talk much to new people, she's kinda shy." James told me.

"Hi." She said as she peered from behind his leg.

"Wow I've met at least six Pokemon so far who can talk, I should buy a lottery ticket." i said to myself.

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" I asked them.

"We would love too." Maylene said happily.

We all went back inside and I cooked, James walked into the kitchen and walked up to me.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken but are you and that absol together?" he asked me.

"Yeah, is it that same way with you and that luxray?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He told me.

I finished cooking and everyone ate. Namira, Maylene and corona talked as the pups ran around while Crystal laid on my lap.

"Yeah, I live down by that seaport town." James told me.

"Must be a big nightlife there?" I asked him.

"Yeah, lost of restaurants and bars." He told me.

Shortly after everyone decided it was time to leave.

"Bye, come visit again." I told them as they walked away.

We all got cleaned go and in bed in an hour.

"You better not have flirted with corona or Maylene." Namira said as she laid beside me.

"I wasn't." I told her, she eyed me suspiciously.

"Keep doing that and I won't hold back next time we have 'fun'" I warned her.

"Please do." She begged as she laughed.

"You know that corona is having a kit soon right?" Namira told me.

"No, I didn't notice." I told her.

"Yeah, I wonder if I can too?" Namira said with a wink.

"Do you want to raise another pup?" I asked her.

"I'd be okay with that." She said as she nuzzled into me.

"Good Night Namira." I said as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Good night jack." She said as she nuzzled into my shirt and we both fell into a deep blissful sleep.


	7. Christmas chapter

**Chapter 7**

**(Secret chapter)**

**~1 year later~**

"Wake up!" 4 voices yelled loudly.

"We're up! We're up!" I said tiredly as I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.

"It's Christmas!" The 4 Pokemon before said happily as they pranced around the bed.

"I know. I know." I told them as I got up out of bed.

"Namira, wake up." I said as I shook the lazy mega absol from her sleep.

"Just give me one more minute." She said lazily, I sighed and picked her up in my arms, she woke up stubbornly and yawned.

"Why so early?" She asked.

"Christmas." I said as I walked into the living room, her still in my arms.

"Did delibird bring us presents last night?" The four children Pokemon said as I walked in.

I set namira down on the couch, even after all her whines for me to continue carrying her, I walked over to the Christmas tree and pulled out several presents.

"Ok you four, come here." I told the Pokemon before me.

"Yes!" The four said happily as they jumped around me.

"Here's yours Crystal, here's yours Hannah, and here's yours Lindsey." I said as I placed the gifts in front of the mightyena, briaxen, and glaceon.

"And last but not least, Riley, here's yours." I said, placing the present down in front of the little absol, who happily jumped at the box.

We had Riley this year, namira and I, he was the only boy in the group and the youngest, nothing really discouraged him. He would chase a rattatta around in a circle for hours and wouldn't get bored, if he missed it, he would just try again until he wore himself out. Riley was the final one in our group of pups, he was the surprise, the one we didn't expect. Being that he was just a little pup, made him considerably smaller than namira, he was just a bit bigger than Crystal.

"Hey big sis? Could you open this?" He asked Lindsey, who happily obliged.

She opened up his little box, which contained his present, a small absol doll, he had asked for one before so I got it for him. He was delighted to find it inside, he happily ran around with it in his mouth, jumping next to namira and playing with it as he laid beside her.

Lindsey got a new twig for her tail, since braixen love the twigs they own, I got her a new one. Crystal got a little ice gem necklace that went around her neck that I helped put on her and Hannah got a black bow and a comb for me to brush her fur, she liked when I did that.

They all happily inspected their new gifts as namira and I watched from the couch.

"I love this." Namira said quietly.

"Me too." I told her happily.

She laid across my lap and looked up at me happily.

"Where's my present?" She asked jokingly.

"You'll get it later tonight." I told her mischievously, she grinned and watched as the pups ran around and played.

"You want another Riley?" She asked me quietly, he was a hyper active Pokemon and a second one wasn't a nice thought.

"I'd rather not, condom this time." I told her quietly, she chuckled quietly and laid back down on me.

"Holidays are great." I thought to myself as I laid back into the couch and returned to the deep sleep I was once in.


End file.
